In mobile communications terminals such as mobile phones and personal handyphone systems, power amplification processing needs to be performed on a radio frequency signal by using a radio frequency power amplifier (RFPA, Radio Frequency Power Amplifier) and then the radio frequency signal is sent to a base station by using an antenna. Therefore, a radio frequency power amplifier is usually a module that consumes the largest amount of power in a mobile communications terminal, and if a working mode of the radio frequency power amplifier can be properly controlled, an amount of electricity can be saved to reduce power consumption and prolong a standby time.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pin of a radio frequency power amplifier in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the radio frequency power amplifier is provided with an enable signal input end EN, a radio frequency signal input end RF_in, a radio frequency signal output end RF_out, and a power supply input end VDD. The power supply input end VDD obtains a power supply to supply power, and the radio frequency signal input end RF_in obtains a radio frequency signal. When an enable signal input obtains an enable signal, the radio frequency power amplifier enters a working state and performs power amplification processing on the obtained radio frequency signal and outputs, from the radio frequency signal output end RF_out, and when the enable signal input end EN does not obtain an enable signal, the radio frequency power amplifier enters a dormant state and does not perform the power amplification processing on the obtained radio frequency signal. Power consumption of the radio frequency power amplifier in the dormant state is much less than that of the radio frequency power amplifier in the working state.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a sequence diagram of input of an enable signal at an enable signal input end EN of a radio frequency power amplifier in the prior art. In the prior art, a mobile communications terminal establishes an uplink traffic channel with a base station, and the mobile communications terminal sends an uplink data signal to the base station over the uplink traffic channel. As shown in FIG. 2, within duration 0-T1′, an enable signal is input to the enable signal input end EN, and the radio frequency power amplifier enters a working state; and in the meantime, the uplink traffic channel is established, and the mobile communications terminal needs to send, to the base station, a radio frequency signal corresponding to signaling that is used to establish the uplink traffic channel. Therefore, the radio frequency power amplifier needs to perform power amplification processing on the radio frequency signal to ensure establishment of the uplink traffic channel.
Within duration T1′-T2′, an enable signal is input to the enable signal input end EN, and the radio frequency power amplifier works normally; and in the meantime, the mobile communications terminal needs to send a group of data packets to the base station, where the group of data packets need to be modulated into a radio frequency signal before being sent, and the power amplification processing is performed on the radio frequency signal. Therefore, in the meantime, the radio frequency power amplifier needs to be enabled to perform the power amplification processing on the radio frequency signal corresponding to the group of data packets.
After the uplink traffic channel is established, generally, data packets are not sent continuously but intermittently, that is, after sending of a group of data packets is completed, it needs to wait for a period of time before another group of data packets are generated, and sent to the base station over the uplink traffic channel.
Therefore, in the prior art, within duration T2′-T′3′ between a time when sending of a group of data packets is completed and a time when another group of data packets are generated, outputting of an enable signal to the enable signal input end EN is stopped, so that the radio frequency power amplifier enters a dormant state. However, when the another group of data packets are generated, the enable signal is output to the enable signal input end EN, so that the radio frequency power amplifier enters a working state, and the radio frequency power amplifier performs the power amplification processing on a radio frequency signal corresponding to the another group of data packets, thereby implementing energy saving.
After processing on the radio frequency signal corresponding to the another group of data packets is completed, outputting of the enable signal to the enable signal input end EN is stopped within duration T4′-T5′, so that the radio frequency power amplifier enters the dormant state, and at the time T5′ at which the uplink traffic channel needs to be removed, the enable signal is output to enable the radio frequency power amplifier, thereby ensuring that the power amplification processing can be performed, in the radio frequency power amplifier, on a radio frequency signal corresponding to a signaling signal that is used to remove the uplink traffic channel. After the uplink traffic channel is removed, that is, at a time T6′, outputting of the enable signal is stopped, the radio frequency power amplifier stops working.
To achieve an objective of reducing power consumption, in the prior art, a radio frequency power amplifier is controlled to be in a dormant state within duration T2′-T3′ within which an uplink traffic channel is in an idle state and within duration T4′-T5′; however, power amplification processing of the radio frequency power amplifier cannot be performed on a radio frequency signal that corresponds to pilot data and is generated in the meantime by a mobile communications terminal, so that a base station cannot normally receive the radio frequency signal that corresponds to the pilot data and is sent by the mobile communications terminal, and therefore cannot evaluate channel quality according to the radio frequency signal. In this case, if the base station detects no radio frequency signal corresponding to the pilot data within a time interval that exceeds a pilot detection timeout duration, the base station may determine that the mobile communications terminal is offline and that the uplink traffic channel abnormally ends, and actively close a downlink traffic data channel, so that a call drop of a data service occurs, thereby deteriorating communications quality.